Casual
by AwakeningEden
Summary: During a rather testy day, Lin Bei Fong has come to accept the fact she is interested in the former Lieutenant of the Equalist movement, and he to her.


I didn't want to go to sleep last night and I was bored. So this was the result. Post-season Lintenant 5ever baby. Also, past Lieumon and alluded Linzin.

08080808080

Lin was not in the best of moods. Neck-deep in paperwork, cops going rogue, turf wars escalating, non-bending discrimination in the ghettos, and to top it all off she hadn't had a chance to shower in two days. And so, her tone was a little bit more forced and harsher than necessary as the ex-Lieutenant of the Equalist movement came knocking on her office door, "What are you doing here, Councilman?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" despite the gruffness of his voice, the words were kind, genuine. "This shouldn't take too long."

Lin sighed and waved him in, "Fine, but it better be quick."

"You know, it's unlike you to leave this place such a mess," the Councilman observed as he walked over towards her desk, hands behind his back. Lin looked up and had to take in, just for a second, how tall and lithe the man was. "And you don't seem to be getting enough food or sleep."

"How would you know that?" Lin scoffed as she signed another paper.

The ex-Lieutenant chuckled before responding, "We've been working together for a year now. Give me more credit. And trust me, I've seen that look on a person before."

A thick silence traveled across the room. Lin hadn't pried as much as he had told, but she knew of his rather close relationship with Amon and his feelings associated with the man now. Although it had been more than 18 months, the effect his ghost had on the Councilman before her was still prominent, still could occasionally shake his core and send him cursing to the Spirits. She would know; she had witnessed it firsthand.

"Fair enough," was Lin's curt way to call him back to the office. "Now, what are you here for?"

"Oh," the Lieutenant shook his head and massaged his temple before continuing, "Yes, well, as I've said before, we've known each other for…quite some time, worked together…and I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me this Saturday."

"For what? A meeting? A proposal?" Lin asked, not catching his raised eyebrow. "Asking for my support for a policy to be voted on in the Council?"

"Uh…no," the Lieutenant pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Then what? I don't have all - "

"A date, Lin," the Lieutenant blurted out. "A. Date."

Lin's eyes widened and she absentmindedly shuffled some papers around while he continued to give her a look she was quite unable to decode.

"I didn't think you were…" she trailed, unsure of how to ask the question.

The ex-Lieutenant picked up on it regardless. "I was. I still am. Amon was…special."

_Albeit,_ Lin thought, though she didn't dare voice this to him. While she heard more than enough admirable stories from the Councilman about Amon, she would never forgive him for stripping away the identities of countless benders, and almost killing the only person who truly loved him.

"But why now?" Lin crossed her arms, feeling rather small in her chair as he loomed over the desk.

"I didn't want our…relationship to be hindered if I acted too soon," he admitted. "We were very testy with each other in the beginning, and then we became friends…and then, my feelings just kind of happened. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone after what occurred. But I do and it's rather…elating actually."

Lin quirked an eyebrow at his remark and he smiled, "I'm not broken as I thought I was."

She couldn't help but grin back, "That's wonderful, Liu. Truly, I'm happy for you."

"You still haven't answered the question, Lin."

Lin tightened the hold on her waist and cast down her eyes. Only a fool wouldn't go on a date with the Councilman. He was handsome, rather charming despite his intimidating aura, intelligent, as well as incredibly resilient and dedicated to change. All traits she admired…everything she looked for in a man.

She would never admit she was scared. That she might hurt him. That he might hurt her. Both of them had enough bad luck when it came to romance. Was it worth it to take another chance?

_You're not broken,_ Lin realized. _Not yet._

"Alright then, Councilman," Lin said. "You have yourself a date."

"I promise you won't regret it," his smile grew just a little wider and Lin almost complimented him despite herself. "We'll keep it casual the first time around. Nothing to fancy."

"The first time around? Don't get ahead of yourself."

All the ex-Lieutenant did was smile, swinging his hands from his back to reveal a box of odangos and dumplings in one hand and a canteen in another.

"Inside the canteen is a juice that will help you sleep better," Liu informed her. "I'd usually slip it into Amon's drinks. I could never trust him to take it himself."

"You know, Tenzin would do the same to me," she replied.

"Well then, aren't we a match made in the Spirit World."

Lin hummed in response, a grin making its way across her lips, "Perhaps we are."

"Please take care of yourself Lin," he said as he made his way towards the door. "While I'd be more than happy to take care of you, I'd rather if you enjoy yourself when Saturday comes."

"You can always stop by tomorrow and bring some more dumplings," and despite the fact she hadn't done it in years, Lin winked at him. It was a little hesitant and awkward but still, she winked.

To her surprise, he winked back, his much more natural. "I'll be here around lunchtime. And remember, casual," was all he said as he walked out the door, a spring in his step that had not been there for quite some time.

Lin continued to do paperwork but this time, she hummed to the music on the radio and occasionally sang along. She smiled at every person that walked in with a request here, a signature there. She even asked how there day was going.

Casual. She got it.

0808080808080

Here, have some postseason headcanon:

Lin and Asami grow close, Asami forgives her Uncle Liu despite everything, and she decides to hook them up. This story was essentially the result of that, although we don't see Asami in it. Maybe I'll write about that one day.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
